School Never Ends
by TenTenDestiny101
Summary: my name is TenTen and i have to go to a new school because of my step sisters Mae and Honoka.I share a dorm with my cousin Sasuke Uchiha and a stioc bastard with no emotions named Neji Hyuga. When I first saw him i hated him.-Adopted by PrincessT123
1. New Friends, New Roomates, New Classes

School Never Ends 

Key:

_Thoughts_

**Inner Self**

_**Emphasis**_

Chat

(TenTen's P.O.V.)

Chapter 1:

I stood there at the entrance of Konoha High School. I stood there like a statue staring at the HUGE school. I thought that it was going to be a small school like ones I was used to but damn was I wrong.

"Damn!" I said.

"That's what all the kids say when I drop them off here." The cab driver said.

…

"Here are all your luggage bags. Would you like some help carrying them inside?" asked the cab driver.

"Um… I think I can manage. Thank you!" I said.

'_Well now I know I am __**definitely**__ going to have a hard time getting around_.'

I walked through the large glass entrance door trying to find the main office. I could have sworn I walked around the entire building going up all the stairs. I found a clue that I was nowhere near the front office because I found that I was in a hallway with dorms! I was about to turn the corner when I bumped into someone.

"Here watch were you're-

I was interrupted by a pink haired girl that kept repeatedly apologizing.

"I am so sorry are you okay?" asked some random pink headed girl.

"Yeah I'm fine, can you help me find the main office?" I asked.

"Sure are you new?"

'_No Shit Sherlock I am wandering around the school aimlessly_.'

"Yeah I'm new." I tried to smile but it wasn't really working out for me.

"Okay just follow me." She said.

"Um what's your name?" I asked a bit curious.

"Sakura Haruno, what's yours?" Sakura asked.

"TenTen Kiyomizu."

….

"Well here we are the main office!" Sakura said

"Thanks a lot!" I said hyperactive like always.

"Would you like me to wait for you so I can guide you to your dorm?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thanks!" I said as I cautiously walked through those _**gigantic**_ doors.

"Why hello you must be TenTen Kiyomizu am I correct?" said the lady at the front desk that I assumed to be the principal's secretary. "My name is Shizune, Principal Tsunade's secretary; she is ready to see you now."

"Okay thanks…"

So I walked through the waiting area all the way to the back were Principal Tsunade's office was located. Butterflies were running through my stomach as I ran through the possibilities of how she looked and acted. What if she was mean and ugly! As I knocked on the door I heard a faint "Come in." I opened the door and there she was. She looked young maybe in her middle 30s. She had blonde hair in two low ponytails (the way Tsunade always wears her hair) with a white shirt on that shows a lot of cleavage, dark green pants that stop 2 inches before her ankles, and a long green jacket.

"So you must be TenTen Kiyomizu." She inquired.

"Um… yeah I Am." I said a little intimidated.

"Ok, well as you may know I am the principal my name is Tsunade. So here is your room number and schedule."

"Okay!" I wonder why I'm so happy about this. I had to leave my friends from my old school to come here all because of _**her.**_

"Oh and TenTen since your new I made your schedule compatible to your roommates schedule so each class you have you at least have one of you roommates with you."

"Ok…." Now that depressed me. What if I don't like them, then I am stuck with them no escape!

Schedule:

First Period: Homeroom: Kakashi-sensei 8:45-9:00 am

Second Period: Math: Kurenai-sensei 9:10-9:55 am

Third Period: Break: 10:00-10:20

Fourth Period: History: Asuma-sensei 10:25-11:30 am

Fifth Period: Lunch: 11:30-12:15 pm

Sixth Period: English: Kakashi-sensei 12:20-1:15 pm

Seventh Period: Gym: Guy-sensei 1:20-2:15 pm

Eighth Period: War/Self-Defense: Anko-sensei 2:20-3:05 pm

Ninth Period: Biology/Human Body: Jiraiya-sensei 3:10-4:00 pm

…..

"Wow you have the same schedule as I do! Isn't that great!" exclaimed Sakura

"Yeah it is so at least I will know 1 friend in each class!"

"Really we're friends OMG that's great!" shouted Sakura and hugged me.

"Sakura….squished…can't…..breathe….." I said incoherently.

"Oops….sorry." she apologized

"No…worries…" I panted

"Ok so let me see your room number." Sakura said

"Ok."

"OMG you have room 346" Sakura said excitingly.

"So?"

"You share a room with Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Oh wow Sasuke goes to this school too! I wonder how he's been. It has been so long since I've seen him!"

"You know Sasuke Uchiha? How?" asked Sakura.

"Well he is kind of my cousin." I said.

"Holy Fuck he's your cousin! You better not let the fan girls know that he is you cousin or else they will rip you apart."

"Yeah I wish they would I would beat the shit out of them before they say 'MERCY'"

"Okay but since you are my friend I will warn you about the Neji Fan-club and Sasuke fan-club. Be careful ok"

"Ok"

…..

"Ok well here is your room do you want to walk with me to class tomorrow so I can introduce you to my other friends?"

"Ok thanks, bye Sakura!"

"Bye TenTen"

I opened the door to find Sasuke siting on the couch watching TV. And the other guy that I am assuming is Neji sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey Sasuke what's cracking?" I asked as Sasuke fell off the couch in surprise and Neji just looked up from his reading.

"TenTen why are you here?"

"What do you mean 'why are you here' it's a free country I can go pretty much anywhere I want to go!" I shouted.

"Uchiha please don't tell me that she is one of your past girlfriends." said Neji

"Awww my little Sasu-chan is growing up!" I laughed.

"TenTen I told you never to call me that!" Sasuke growled.

"What I'm not allowed to call my cousin that!" I pouted.

"TenTen I'm warning you!" He hissed.

"Sasu-chan"

"That's it!" He shouted and lunged forward pinning me to the ground.

"Ack!" I shouted as I was caught off guard. "Sasuke get off me you're heavy!"

"Not until you say 'Mercy'!" Sasuke growled.

"Never!" I sternly sounded.

"You'll regret that TenTen." Sasuke started to cough up spit.

"Eww" I said as that spit started to drip down, an inch before it would hit my face (it was still connected to Sasuke's mouth I guess some people call it a lugi or something like that)

"Mercy, Mercy!" I shouted.

"Yup that's what I thought" said Sasuke as he slurped back up his spit back into his mouth.

"God, I hated that when you and Naruto used to do that to me!" I whined. I sat on the empty bed that was that was closest to the door. "So how is Aunt Mikoto I talked to her like a month ago?"

"Yeah she is fine, so is father, but Itachi is still a fucking pain in the ass."

"You're just mad because Itachi and I would gang up on you after you and Naruto would tease me and called me names." I said as I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh yeah what was that name again?" Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke I'm warning you!"

"Oh yeah now I remember!"

"Sasuke don't say it!"

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry… Panda-chan"

"Sasuke I'm going to annihilate you!" I shouted but when I was about to punch him there was a knock at the door. Neji got up and opened the door to find a loud mouthed, hyperactive, blonde guy also known as…

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Neji with an annoyed look on his face. Wow I never pictured him to have emotions like that. Hey you learn something new every day!

"I just came to figure out what was with all the yelling I could hear from all….the…way…down…..the…hall…" His voice started to trail down as he saw me Sasuke pinned down underneath me.

"Wow teme I would have never thought you would kinky with a random girl!" teased Naruto.

"Naruto I haven't seen you in a while!" I shouted as I ran up and hugged him.

"Naruto you remember TenTen my cousin." Sasuke said as he started to get up.

"Panda-chan I haven't seen you in years!" he said as he hugged me back. "Oh great, now he's done It." mumbled Sasuke. I pulled away and stared at Naruto. Then my eye twitched, and then in a blink of an eye I punched Naruto hard in the face as he flew into the wall of our dorm room. "Naruto!" I shouted as neared him and started to ring his neck until he started to gasp for air. That's when Sasuke walked over and pried my hands away from his neck.

"Oh yeah now I remember TenTen hated being called that. That's when she would go get Itachi and we started running for our lives." Naruto mumbled in between breaths. I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked over to Neji who was smirking and chuckling. "And what is so funny I may ask?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" said Neji as his smirk grew if that was even possible.

"Uh-huh I thought so" I laughed.

"So TenTen Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"What the hell why is everybody asking why I am here it's a free country I can go anywhere I want." I shouted angrily.

"What do you take me for an idiot? I know you TenTen and you wouldn't leave your friends, and old house just to be here." Sasuke said as he pushed the issue instead of dropping it.

"Alright it was because Mae and Honoka, but mostly Mae because she heard from Uncle Fugaku that you went here. So off course the wicked witch of the west also named Freda made all three of us go here."

"She is _**still**_ obsessed with me? Oh no what am I supposed to do?" panicked Sasuke.

"Wait is that the same one that used to stalk me when we were little?" asked Neji sounding a little frantic.

"Yup" I looked at him and nodded.

"Um… Sasuke there is someone walking down the hall and it looks like they are going to stop at the door." Said Naruto as he opened the door totally oblivious to what we were just talking about. I told Neji to hide in the closet and Sasuke to hide underneath the bed.

"Hey guys what's up I just wanted to talk to TenTen!"

"Sakura what the hell are you doing here?" Neji and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Well like I said I just wanted to talk to TenTen so I could introduce her to my friends, Hinata, Ino, Temari come in!"

Then in walked a girl with long midnight blue hair with bangs that fit her face perfectly with lavender eyes that matched Neji's. Then another girl walked in with her blonde hair in a high ponytail with shimmering blue eyes that almost matched Naruto's but not quite. And then another girl with blonde hair stepped in but her hair was in four spikey ponytails and her eyes were a dark brown. When you first look at then they seem cold but when she looked at me her eyes softened.

"What are you guys doing here?" inquired Neji.

"Oh we're just here to introduce ourselves. Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka!" exclaimed the blonde with blue eyes.

"My name is Temari Sabaku." said the blonde with four blonde, spiky ponytails.

"And my name is Hinata Hyuga." said the girl with lavender eyes that matched Neji's.

"Um…. I have a question." I stated. Everyone turned to look at me, and that made me feel so uncomfortable on so many levels.

"Yes TenTen what is it?" asked Ino.

"Is Neji and Hinata related?" I asked. A couple seconds later everyone busted out laughing! Well except for Neji and Sasuke they just smirked or chuckled because they were too good to laugh. They are such stoic bastards. Unless Sasuke gets mad at me and starts tackling me.

"What, what is so funny. That was a very reasonable question that I asked." I started to get annoyed with this. 10 minutes later everyone started to calm down. Finally!

"Ok, ok yes Hinata and Neji over there are cousins." said Sakura between laughs. Hours passed by and Naruto brought the guys over. So I met a guy named Shikamaru Nara. God was he a lazy ass. On top of that he had a pineapple hairdo. Next was guy called Kiba Inuzuka. He had red triangles on his cheeks. He also carried a small dog named Akamaru. We started talking until it was 2:00 am.

"Alright I think we should all go to sleep, we have school tomorrow morning." Neji said as he yawned, so we all yawned because yawns are contagious. I punched him in the shoulder as he fell over. "What the hell?" he shouted. "What? You yawned and then you made me yawn!" I said innocently. We started glaring at each other intensely! Steam started to come both of our ears as our faces turned red.

"Well… Bye!" they all said in unison and left to their dorms. We kept glaring until I blinked. That was when it was all over. "Ha you lose!" Neji shouted and walked over to his bed. (Wow that was very OOC of Neji!)

"I'm going to take a shower." I said and walked to the bathroom as they both nodded. When I came out of the shower I was dressed in a tight black tank top and pink short shorts. I looked like a total slut but it was really hot and I didn't want to wear pants or else I would get heat flashes. Neji was shirtless with pajama pants on. Sasuke had a gray tank top and boxers on. I looked at Neji and saw his beautiful six pack abs and nicely chiseled chest. But the bad thing was, was that I was caught starring.

"Like what you see?" Neji teased.

"Hmph" I said and went to bed. I had no idea what the next morning had in store for me.


	2. What the hell!

School Never Ends

Key:

_Thoughts_

**Inner Self**

_**Emphasis**_

Chat 

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

Chapter 2:

I heard an alarm clock go off. I got out of bed slumped while I walked over to the beeping menace and knocked it onto the floor. I was_** so **_not in the mood to hear anything try and wake me up at fucking 5 in the morning. Just when I was about to doze off into my happy dream land there was pounding at the door. I didn't move an inch and I just let one of the guys get it. Because if I got up the person on the other side of the door was going to get mouthfuls of hell going down their throat. With a burning sensation that they will feel when it hits the back of their throat.

'**Eww now you know that sounds wrong. Like really wrong Tennie-chan**'

'_I really don't I am too tired! And I thought I told you not to call me 'Tennie-chan'_

'**Hey wake up someone is answering the door!**'

I stayed still but kept my ears open.

"What the hell are you doing here it's 5:00 am!" exclaimed the deep voice that I couldn't really describe because of my drowsiness.

"Oh well I was going to help Tenten get ready for school!" said an over peppy voice that kind of sounded like Ino almost but it wasn't.

"What the _**HELL**_ Sakura you woke me up at 5 in the _**fucking**_ morning because you wanted to help my cousin get ready for school and help her around the school!" shouted the deep voice.

'_Oh, so Sakura is the one at the door!_'

Almost instantly Sakura shrunk back in fear and in intimidation before hesitantly answering:

"Um... Yes?" her mouth muffled a bit.

"Then go get her then. She still doesn't have her uniform and I have to meet the dobe early in the morning so I won't have time and I doubt Neji will have time so go right ahead." Sasuke stated in a very calm voice.

"Thanks Sasuke."

Sakura walked over to Tenten's bed and shook her gently. With a little stirred Tenten got up and stared at her confusingly. After all Tenten had to act like she didn't hear a thing. And that she was still sleeping.

"Mm what do you want Sakura?" I asked trying to sound as drowsy as possible.

"Just come with me please." Sakura begged.

"Eww Sakura now you know that, that just sounds _**WRONG**_!" I tried to sound like I was not fully awake.

"Tenten get your mind out the gutter and let's go!" she shouted. Next thing I know I am holding my tooth brush in my hand and we are walking to the main office where Sakura and I kind of met. She explained to me that she was taking me to the main office to get my school uniform and them I am going to change at her dorm where she shares it with Hinata and Temari. "Where is Ino?" I asked.

"Oh she stays in a dorm with a girl named Karin and one of Karin's friends named Ami." Sakura informed me.

"Oh well who is Karin and Ami?" I asked just out of curiosity since we were now going to walk around so she can show me where my classes were so I wouldn't have trouble finding them myself.

"Oh you will find out soon enough." She said with a sign

'_I am going to have to protect her from Karin since she is new and Karin will prey on her like a new pair of boots thought just came into season'_ Sakura thought.

Since we were done with Sakura showing me around and I memorized where I need to be. We walked into Kakashi's room. We still had thirty minutes to go and Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and I were sitting on chairs and desks just chatting waiting for all of our classmates to show up. All of sudden Ino just started bursting out in tears from laughing so hard. We all stared at her dumbfounded.

"Um Ino are you on medication that you somehow didn't take this morning?" I asked with little curiosity behind my voice but mostly fear. "Oh don't be silly Tenten; Ino isn't that insane to take prescription medication. But we still aren't sure about non- prescribed drugs." Temari said with an amused smirk.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't like a lazy-ass bastard that can't even stay up for an hour!" exclaimed Ino with a face expression that had a triumphant grin plastered on her lips once Temari got silent with a bright rosy red blush on her cheeks. "Ohhhhh Burn!" I said with a laugh as all the other girls laughed right along with me.

"SHUT UP TENTEN, no one asked you a damn thing!" screamed Temari. "Awww, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch I was kidding!" I said through pants as I was trying to calm down from laughing so hard. "Thank you for you kind words captain obvious!" Ino said with a snicker.

"You're welcome lieutenant sarcasm!" I counter attacked. A silent moment came upon us. "Yup I thought so got nothing else to say." I grinned as I realized I just won this argument and it had nothing to do with me. Oh yay I am _**so**_ special. After a moment of smart remarks, a couple of stupid arguments students started to come into the classroom while chattering with their group of friends. Hinata sat next to Sakura that was between her and Temari in the middle of the classroom. Two rows away from then were me at the end of the table, next to me was Neji, and next to Neji was some random girl. I think her name was Yuki. She was swooning over him, and glaring at me the whole time. He either looked completely oblivious to it or ignored the hell out of her. I looked out of the window for a few minutes then looked at the classroom again. I saw Sasuke in between Naruto and Kiba getting annoyed because they kept yelling right into his ear, then I heard screech of pain and found Naruto and Kiba on the ground rubbing their heads and Sasuke sitting in his seat smirking with a hint of amusement in his eyes. I couldn't help it I started to giggle and Neji started to chuckle right next to me. Then I looked at him and he looked at me. Our eyes locked and I got lost in his white pearly looking orbs he has for eyes. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly looked away and a small light blush tinted my cheeks. Neji was smirking quietly to himself. Then all of a sudden I heard a gasp, I turned around and saw _**her **_of all people. With her long brown hair with tight curls that fell to her shoulder with her bangs that framed her face so well. Her name was Mae and she was one of my step sisters. I despise her, and she despises me we are such a happy family. Hear the sarcasm. She is a couple of months older than me. Next to her was my other step sister that I love so much. Her name was Honoka and she had dark brown hair that was straight and went past her butt. I love her and she loves me. She is a couple of months younger than me. Hear that there is no sarcasm. In front of them was a girl with red hair that went to her shoulders, she was wearing black rimmed glasses and showed a lot of skin and cleavage with her uniform. Slut. She looked like the ring leader. There was another girl but I didn't really care about her. My focus was on Mae. She looked angry,_** Very**_ angry. She stomped over to me, took a pencil from a random kid and stabbed it right next to my hand, only a couple of centimeters away from my hand. The classroom got silent.

"What the hell Mae! What is your problem?" I asked anger flicking through my eyes.

"What my problem is that you are sitting next to _**my**_ Neji-kun!" Mae shouted right in my ear. I stood up so that I could look her right in the eye. "Well that sounds like a personal problem." I said nice and calmly. We glared at each other for what felt like hours but were only 2 minutes. Then she did the unthinkable.

She slapped me.

**Well that's it for chapter 2. Sorry it's been over a month, but I got writer's block. Right now I need ideas for the next chapter because I am stuck. Sorry if it sucks but I was never really a fantastic writer. So please review my chapter and leave me some ideas about chapter 2 thx bye. **


	3. What is with the different ringtones

School Never Ends

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

She slapped me. What the hell does she think she is doing? I am going to rip her to shreds. She was about to through a punch to land right in my face. I closed my eyes and waited on the impacted. It never came. I opened my eyes and saw Honoka holding her wrist right before it made contact on my face.

"You can't hit one-chan! I won't allow it!" Honoka screamed. I felt my heart leap when she said that. She really cared for me that much! "Shut up Honoka! This has nothing to do with you!" she screamed right at Honoka and got right in her face. "Yes it does! I am in this family as much as 2 are!"

"I warned you Honoka you should have never interfered!" right after Mae said that she slapped Honoka right across her face. The impact was so hard it flung her to the ground. And she passed out.

"Omg Honoka! How could you do that! She's is your own little sister!" I screamed. Everyone was looking at us with amusement, fear, and….is that a hint of lust I see? Eww!

"I told her not to interfere but she didn't listen. Oh well she got her punishment." Mae said with a to-snotty-to-care look.

"You Bitch" I screamed as I lunged over my desk and tackled her. I was on top. Does that said wrong to anyone else besides me? I started punching her to a pulp and she tried to punch me but miserably failed. So she tried to get on top of me and pulled my hair. So now she was on top of me punching me in the face. I was about to kick her off of me before Sasuke pulled her off of me. I tried to stand up but I failed…miserably. I fell back to the ground and passed out. It was so…..black and lonely and most of all cold. It reminded me off home. And that's not a good thing at all what so ever.

I woke up to find white. And it smelled like old and dying people. I must be at the school nurse's office. I found myself lying in bed. I looked down and saw Sasuke sitting at the end of my bed talking to someone. I followed his voice to find Neji standing there in the doorway leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and one foot against the wall while the other was on the floor keeping him balanced.

He looked so _**sexy. **_

**You are so right**

_What the hell are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you_

**Well I'm back now and my God he is so sexy!**

_Whatever I need to listen now so SHUT UP and LEAVE!_

**Fine, fine I'll go bye**

"So you're finally awake huh Tenten?" Sasuke asked

"What? How many classes did I miss?" I asked terrified.

"You're fine I gathered all your homework for you." Neji said.

"Well….huh thanks Neji I appreciate that." I said trying not to blush.

"So what happened to Mae? Did she get expelled!" I said the last part a little too happy.

"No bitch I am still here! And don't talk about me like you didn't even notice that I am right here!" yelled a voice to the side of me. It was her, the wicked witch of the west. Mae. What the hell is she even doing here? Her ass deserves to be jail. And if she is here where is Honoka? ... Did she just call me a bitch? ..Oh no she didn't!

"Where is Honoka?" I asked ignoring her, trying to keep me temper down.

"She went home." Mae said with a are-you-that-stupid-look. I felt like kicking her teeth in. Then all of a sudden my phone went off. My ringtone was kick in the teeth by Papa Roach. Déjà vu.

_Cause when it feels like a kick in the teeth_

_I can take it_

_Throw your stones and you won't see me break it_

_Say what you want take your shots_

_You're setting me free with_

_One more kick in the teeth_

_Na na na na-_

"Hello?"

"_Tennie- chan where are you?" _It was Honoka's voice on the other line.

"Hey Honoka I am in the nurses office. How are you? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I am fine I was just hoping that your ok I will see ya later ok?" asked Honoka.

"Yeah I will see ya later." I responded.

"You're so lucky Honoka said she is fine Mae." I said in a low threatening voice. It was silent for a while. Neji and Sasuke were shocked because they never thought that I could act that way. They only knew me as the happy-go-lucky kind of girl. Then Mae started laughing hysterically. That made me blood boil.

"You're the one that fainted in the fight!" she said in between giggles trying to come down.

"WHY YOU!" then I pounced. But I never reached her. Sasuke and Neji held me back right before I could claw out her eyes. "Tenten stop! If you hurt her again you will definitely get expelled!" shouted Sasuke. I started to calm done. "I'm gonna go to my dorm room now. Bye Tennie-chan" she said in a mocking tone of voice. "I'll kill her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Tenten lets go back to the dorm room." Neji said once she was out of ear shot.

"Fine lets go." I started to walk but lost my balance. Neji held on to me and put me on his back. "Thank you…" I said just above a whisper. Then my world went black.

The Next Day

Midnight

I was sleeping peacefully. Then all of a sudden:

Stickin n

Stickin n

Stickin n rollin (x4)

Front Back

Front Back

Front Back Front Back

Stick to the front

Stick to the back

Stick to the front

Stick to the back

Stick to the front

Stick it to the back

Stick Stick Stick Sti-

"Tenten turn that shit off!" yelled a groggily Sasuke.

"Ok ok." I said trying to answer the phone. I know it's on the dresser somewhere. Then I fell over Sasuke's pile of close. "Sasuke what hell I just got attacked by your laundry!" I shouted at him. "You both need to shut the hell up!" yelled Neji. "I will answer the phone." He announced.

"What the hell do you want and it better be good because it fucking 12:00am?" asked Neji

"_Well I need Tenten, Sasuke, and you Mr. Hyuga in Mr. Kakashi's classroom. Goodbye." _Said the voice on the other line

"Sasuke, Tenten get dressed. We are going to Kakashi's classroom" said Neji as he put on a pair of jeans.

"WHY!" whined Sasuke and me. "Because he wants us there that's why." Neji stated simply. "Fine but I am going just the way I am. I had on blue pajama pants with yellow ducks and it with white clouds on them. With shirt that was white with the words 'Quack, Quack' on it with blue sleeves that stop at my elbows and white fuzzy slippers. My hair was also down. It went past my shoulder blades and curled at the bottom. "Well I am not I am wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt." said Sasuke. "Well then let's go."

And we all left.

**Sorry it was boring. And sorry for the long time that I spent not updating. Microsoft was being a big meanie to me. But I beat it. Also give some children names for the next chapter and how you want them to look. Stay tuned for chapter 4 Bye**

** -TenTenDestiny101 logged out **


	4. Surprise

**School Never Ends**

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise!**

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I have been looking for names that are Japanese and English so here is School Never Ends chapter 4: Surprise! There will also be major OOC in my story for Hinata.

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

Neji, Sasuke, and I walked into the classroom to already see the whole classroom already there. We walked over to where Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto were.

"Where's Ino?" I asked

"Oh, she should be coming in right about… now."

"YOU ANIMAL!" we could hear all the way down the hallway

"I said I was sorry already."

"INO YOU BITCH YOU GOT GUM IN MY HAIR!"

"Sorry Karin I was blowing a bubble and you walked into It." responded a sleep Ino.

"Whatever you better watch your back hear me!" yelled Karin

"Yeah, yeah" said Ino while they were walking into the classroom.

"Ino-chan are you alright?" asked Hinata while running up to Ino and bumped into Karin on accident while in the process. "Hey watch it bitch!" said Karin. Hinata slowly turned her head to Karin. "HEY! Don't talk to Hinata like that!" yelled Temari. "No I got this." Hinata said calmly.

"Were you talking to me?" asked Hinata.

"Who else would I be talking to you whore." retorted Karin while all of Karin's friends were snickering.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" shouted Hinata which made the whole room go silent. "I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ASSHOLE UNDERSTAND?" shouted Hinata while getting in Karin's face. Karin nodded furiously obviously scared. "Good." stated Hinata and walked back to our group. "Damn bitches get on my god damn nerves." Hinata muttered loud enough for all of us to hear her. "DAMN!" we all shouted at the same time.

"What?" Hinata asked us innocently.

"That's my girl." said Sasuke and walked over to Hinata and put an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"WHAT!" everyone in the classroom screamed except me.

"Tenten you're not surprised by this at all?" asked Neji that was standing next to me.

"Being surprised about Hinata yelling or Sasuke and Hinata are dating?" I asked

"Both" Neji answered.

"No, Sasuke has been describing a girl that he has been dating since the beginning of junior year of High School in our emails and now that I met Hinata she fit the description perfectly and he has been talking about how she's quiet and doesn't let anything get to her; she was bound to crack sooner or later." I answered.

"Sasuke, you mean to tell me that you have been dating my cousin for now 3 years or so?" Neji asked while quietly seething. In the background a chibi Ino asks "Neji why is there steam coming out of your head?"

"Yes." answered Sasuke calmly.

"I'll KILL YOU!" screamed Neji. It took Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and I to keep him back.

"NEJI YOU CAN'T KILL MY COUSIN!" I screamed right in his ear. We finally got him to calm down and I was rubbing his back saying "It's okay" or "If your cousin is happy then you should be happy." 8 minutes later he was back to normal. Right on time too. "Hello class I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I have an announcement to make that couldn't wait until tomorrow." "Now will my assistant please enter the classroom." Kakashi-sensei said. Then who walked into the classroom was a huge shock to all of us.

….

(A/N: I was gonna leave it as a cliffhanger but I decided not to be that mean to you guys.)

Itachi walked into the room. "Itachi!" I screamed and ran and jumped on him which caused him to fall backwards with me on top. "Hey Tenten what's up I haven't seen you for a long time what's new?" he asked as he hugged me back. "Nothing much." I said while getting back up. "Well it's nice to see my little cousin again." I walked back to the group.

"Now class this next project that we are going to do is a big one that is worth 65% of your grade and if you fail you while not become a sophomore next year." Everyone groaned.

"Now, you will be taking care of an orphan for the next 5 months with your partner that you will be assigned. This will show you how to be a parent for the future." Kakashi said.

The whole class went silent. "SURPRISE!" shouted Itachi.


	5. WhyMe?

**School Never Ends**

**Chapter 5: WhyMe?**

**A/N: all the characters are freshman in college also ****IMPORTANT ****author's note at the end.**

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

The whole classroom groaned. Why does this always happen to me? I'm nice…most of the time and I'm funny so why does the universe just love proving me wrong?

_**You make too easy!**_

_Oh shut up no one asked you a damn thing!_

Anyway like I was saying Kakashi is now explaining the rules.

"You will be taking care of a child-"the classroom groaned really loud interrupting Kakashi.

"You know what now you have to take care of the child until you graduate being a freshman! How about them apples!" yelled Itachi.

The whole room was silent. "Thank you Itachi, so now class you will have to take care of these children for your freshman year. These children will be coming from the Konoha Orphanage. I will know about any harsh treatment towards these children because they will tell me how good you were to them at the end of the year when this project is done. Okay?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Everyone said in unison.

"Now I will write the names of your partners and child on the board." Itachi said walking to the white board opening the cap of an expo marker the color black.

Sasuke-Hinata: Karou (Boy)

Naruto-Ino: Ellis (Girl)

Shikamaru-Temari: Hikaru (Boy)

Neji-Tenten: Kirimi (Girl)

Kiba-Honoka: Ken (Boy)

Choji-Mae: Miharu (Girl)

Lee-Sakura: Tamaki (Boy)

Gaara-Serenity: Asuna (Girl)

Kankuro-Karin: Negi (Boy)

And much more random people that I don't know nor care about.

"Now in the next room you can pick up your child." Stated Itachi. We all filed out of the classroom and into the next classroom across the hall. I walked up to a group of children that were about 1 or 2 years old. "You're so KAWAII!" yup that must be Ino. "Hello cutie do you know a girl named Kirimi?" I asked in the cutest voice I could muster. Hey I kinda sounded like a little kid myself. "Yup! She's over there!" I looked over to where he was pointing and saw Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, and Kiba over there with I'm guessing their child. "Okay than you!" I said cheerfully. "God Tenten can you be anymore like a child yourself?" questioned Neji and you could tell he was still pissed off about earlier with the hole Sasuke and Hinata and that we have to take care of a kid until we have to graduate. We got over to the circle and gently raised my voice for Kirimi. Then a little girl around 2 years old came out, she had long blonde hair that was in two pigtails with bangs that framed her face, with adorable blue eyes, and a too-dir-for outfit on. She also had a poky stick hanging out her mouth. She jumped up to us and shouted "HIYA!" "Dammit she's one of those hyper children." Neji said. "Neji! Language!" I scolded while I slapped him on the arm. Then I stubbed my toe on something. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK THAT HURT!" I chanted over and over again.

"What does fuck mean?" Kiba and Honoka's kid asked them.

"Well fuck means my deer lad is when two people fool around which a.k.a is screwing around and then they-

"KIBA!" we all shouted. Honoka bonked him on the head. "What Ken is the one that asked." stated Kiba as he pouted to Honoka about his unfair treatment. "You idiot he is only a kid and all you have to say is 'I will tell you when you're older' and they will forget about even asking." said Sasuke as he too bonked Kiba on the head.

"Well aren't you the father figure Sasu-kun" purred Hinata as she kissed him. Sasuke returned that kiss tenfold. "Okay love bugs break it up lets keep it rated PG shall we, plus we don't want Neji over there blowing a gasket." I said as I craned my next so they could see Neji over their fuming with…..*sigh* a chibi Ino poking his cheek asking once again "Neji why is there steam coming out of your ear?"

"INO! Will you please stop turning chibi." I asked her annoyed.

"Why not? It's fun!" yelled Ino. "Oh and back to Hina and Sasuke you guys have to keep it PG rated because we don't want you guys to end up fucking like bunnies!"

"INO!" we chorused

**A/N: Ok that is it for chapter 5 the next chapter we will have the children talking and I will tell you what they look like. If anyone wants to have a specific way they look please PM me or review what you want them to look like. 12/20/10 is the date that I will look at the PMs (hopefully if I have any because I hope you guys love me enough to tell me what you want them to look like) and it add what they look like to the chapter then upload it. Please Rate and Review!**

**~TenTenDestiny101 has logged out~**

**Peace! **


	6. Fun With Kiddies :

**Chapter 6: Fun with the kiddies! **

A/N: Here is what the children look since no one reviewed or PMed me. I feel so unloved but that's ok. I can live with it!

Disclaimer- I don't own any names mentioned below or dining places or songs. I seriously don't own Naruto if I did I would die happy. On with the chapter!

**Karou (Sasuke and Hinata child) Boy**- Dark brown hair and that reaches his shoulders in a low ponytail with bangs that frame his face. Green eyes and 2 years old.

**Ellis (Naruto and Ino child) Girl**- Blonde hair that reaches the nape of her neck with bangs that frame her face. Blue Eyes and 2 years old.

**Hikaru (Shikamaru and Temari child) Boy**- He has Red hair and brown eyes and bangs that frame his face. He is 2 years old and his hair is spiky. Picture Hikaru from Ouran High School Host Club

**Kirimi (Neji and Tenten child) Girl**- She has blonde hair that is in 2 high pigtails and blue eyes. She is 2 years old. And has bands that frame her face.

**Ken (Kiba and Honoka child) Boy**- He has short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He is 2 years old.

**Miharu (Choji and Mae child) Girl**- Long green hair that passes her butt and purple eyes. She is 2 years old.

**Tamaki (Lee and Sakura child) Boy**- He has blonde hair and purple eyes and is 2 years old. Please Picture Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club.

**Asuna (Gaara and Serenity child) Girl**- She has Orange hair that is in 2 high pigtails with bells as the ponytail holder. One eye is blue and one eye is green. She is 2 years old. Please picture Asuna from the anime show Negima!

Negi (Kankuro and Karin child) Boy- Has maroon hair that is in a ponytail with bangs that frame his face and brown eyes. He is 2 years old. Please picture Negi from the anime show Negima!

Now we are on with the chapter!

(Tenten's P.O.V.)

"INO! Why ON EARTH would you say that in front of the children?" I asked while I covered Kirimi-chan's ears with my hands.

"Sorry, Sorry just don't hurt me!" Ino shouted and hid behind Naruto. While we were laughing we didn't notice Itachi walking to the front of the room with a microphone. Don't ask me how he got it.

"Ok now we have another surprise for all of you." He stated. The whole class groaned while the children jumped up and down shouting 'WE LOVE SURPRISES!' Then Itachi gives the microphone to Kakashi.

"Now the surprise is that Tsunade was so nice to rent out an entire villa. The villa has a tennis court, basketball court, outdoor pool, indoor pool, a beach with volleyball nets, a track, a fitness center, and a whole bunch of rooms for all of you to stay in."

Now the whole class and the children were jumping up and down in pure excitement.

"Now, now calm down you will be living there until you graduate with the children. Now I want all of you to go back to your dorms and pack all of your clothes and necessities and tomorrow we will be leaving on a coach bus at 10:00 am. Get some sleep."

"So let me get this straight, you called us in the middle of the night and it is now midnight just to tell us that!" yelled Naruto

"Pretty much." Stated Kakashi

"Why did you not tell us that yesterday in class!" shouted Naruto

"…..I Forgot….. Now go get some sleep" and Kakashi left the room. All of us walked back to our dorms grumbling.

"Come on Kirimi-chan lets go back to the dorm." I said to her while Sasuke and Neji walked next to me.

"Hey Sasuke where is Karou?" I asked.

"Oh he is with Hinata." Sasuke said.

We got there pretty quick because I was talking to Kirimi-chan about random things like pocky sticks, our favorite candy, what we like to watch on T.V. cartoon wise.

While we were talking I didn't notice that Sasuke and Neji were smiling at us. "Sasuke, you know your cousin is such a kid right." stated Neji to Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know that's why she always got a long with people while Itachi and I always distanced ourselves from people. But that is also her downfall, she may not show it but when people don't like her she gets really sad about it. I tried explaining to her that not everyone is going to like you. So you just have to deal with."

"Interesting….. I didn't know that." Neji said while he was still looking at Tenten.

"Tenten I'm tired can you carry me?" asked Kirimi-chan while she was rubbing her eyes. "Sure sweetie." I said while picking her up and she put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I couldn't give her a piggyback ride because I always drop people when I do. Insert nervous laugh here. When we got back to the dorm I put Kirimi-chan on my bed since she was asleep and we all packed our clothes and necessities. I moved Kirimi-chan over and I lay down next to her and went to sleep.

RINGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGGG

'_That must be the alarm clock Neji set'_ I thought

I tried to get up but I felt something heavy on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Kirimi-chan laying her whole body over me with her foot in my face and her arms hugging my legs.

"What the hell?" I asked . Next thing I hear is Sasuke and Neji chuckling as they're getting dressed. "Oh so you think this is funny!" I asked so enraged.

"Shhh, you don't want to wake Kirimi-chan now do you?" Sasuke mocked me while laughing. "Oh whatever." I gently move Kirimi-chan off me, but she clings to me like a Koala bear.

"A little help please Neji!" I say to him as he is just watching with a smirk of amusement.

"Nah, I'll pass." Says Neji as he lies back down.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Then I heard a small yawn.

"Tennie-chan can you please put me down…." Kirimi-chan said as she had an adorable pout on her face. "Sure sweetheart." I said as I gently put her down.

"Well since everyone took a shower the night before except Kirimi, then Kirimi the bathroom is all yours." Neji said as he yawned.

"Um…..well….i…" stuttered Kirimi while she shifted back and forth.

"What Kirimi?" asked Neji with a little hint of concern?

"I don't know how to bathe." She said shyly. We all blinked for 1 minute straight. Then both Neji and Sasuke looked at me. I sighed.

"Alright fine I will help her bath."

_**~15 minutes later~**_

"Kirimi come back here!" I screamed. Kirimi-chan ran out of the bathroom butt naked running around the whole room. Neji and Sasuke were helping me try to catch her, but she was too fast for us. Finally, Neji was able to catch Kirimi by sneaking up behind her and grabbing her from behind.

"Ok someone take her she's squirming and she is all wet from her shower. Goodness gracious Tenten you couldn't have dried her off!" shouted Neji while trying to hold onto Kirimi.

"Well, I didn't get the chance to because as soon as I pulled her out of the bath tub she ran off." Tenten explained to Neji while trying to keep her temper down.

"Well someone please take the child becaus- Kirimi why are you crying?" asked Neji while putting her down.

"B-Because I'm c-c-cold!" screamed Kirimi as she ran to Tenten and hugged my legs. I giggled and draped the towel over her.

"Alright now lets get you dressed and then we can start off to the bus. Sound good?" I asked Kirimi with a bright smile.

"YAY!" Kirimi screamed and jumped on my bed. I walked over to her suitcase, which was in our dorm when we came back last night, and picked out a purple tank top with yellow tulip on it and black skinny jeans with purple sandals.

"I look soooo cute!" beamed Kirimi as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Come here Kirimi, I need to comb you hair." I said as I got out the comb and brush and a couple of hair ties.

She sat on the floor while I sat on the edge of the bed. I put her hair in its normal high pigtails, but I added yellow hair ties, and a purple headband that had yellow designs on it that my mother gave to me when I was her age.

"Hmm, it looks like you're missing something, but what are you missing?" I asked Kirimi with a HUGE smile.

"Umm…Jewelry!" she answered enthusiastically.

"That's right!" I walked over to my suitcases and pulled out a jewelry box. Then I walked over to Kirimi and placed over her neck a necklace that looks like a puzzle piece. With the words _'I will always be with you no matter what.'_ Engraved on it. The necklace was white and clipped it onto her neck.

Then I showed her the one on my neck that was under my clothes. It had the same words on it, but mine was black. I then stooped to her level and put them to together until they fit perfectly. They were puzzle pieces after all.

"See Kirimi I will always be here for you no matter what. All you have to do is squeeze the necklace really tight and only think of me and I will be there ok?"

"Okay" then she hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. I turned to the guys who had smiles on their faces.

"Come on guys its 9:50 we gotta get going."

"Neji wedgies pick me up please." Ordered Kirimi in the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh Neji just pick her up." I pouted then smirked when I saw a light pink tint crawl its way to Neji's cheeks. Neji blushed and turned his head away and picked up Kirimi. He then smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Meet you at the bus koibito"**(1) **Neji said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and walked ahead of me with his suitcase and Kirimi's suitcase the smirked again as he noticed my blush still on my face. I stopped walking and touched the cheek he kissed. I then smirked and power walked to catch up to Sasuke, Neji and Kirimi with one thought in my mind.

'_Two can play at this game' _

A/N: Alright sorry for the wait. So did you guys like my surprise with everything. I needed to add how Kirimi and Tenten are starting to get along and a little fluff with Neji and Tenten because…. Well… it was boring without some flavor. It's like eating bland oatmeal (no offense to those of you who do) but seriously it was time for something to happen.

Koibito means sweetheart in Japanese.

What did Tenten mean at the end when she said _'Two can play at this game'_? This question will be answered on chapter 7.

I can't believe I'm on chapter 7 already I mean-

Oops I'm rambling again see ya next time!

Ja ne!

**~TenTenDestiny101~**

Logged out


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry but I am discontinuing this story. I have run out of ideas. But if anyone wants to adopt the story then please just IM me and I will gladly hand it over. I would like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, encouraged, and supported me throughout this story. I want to say sorry to anyone that I may have disappointed and please don't be mad with me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Dear readers just letting you know that I have found someone who wants to adopt the story that person's name is ….

PrincessT123

Ok well that's it but please don't forget to check out my other stories!


End file.
